


Day 29 Your favorite book

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Art Dad - Freeform, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Cute, Cute Marc Anciel, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Marc Anciel, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marriage Proposal, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Nathaniel wants to ask Marc to marry him, but he wants it to be romantic and special, what better than to use his boyfriend's favourite book?
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Day 29 Your favorite book

**Author's Note:**

> The Little Prince is my favorite book ever and I'm just weak for the boys asking to marry each other and being romantic.
> 
> Ritter = Knight in German  
> Sol = Sun in Spanish  
> Mal'aj = Angel in Yiddish  
> Il mio Principe Rosso = My Red Prince in Italian  
> Yareaj = Moon in Yiddish 
> 
> Pink Rose: Admiration, gratitude or sympathy  
> White Rose: Purity and innocence  
> Pink Carnation: Deep and unconditional love  
> White Carnation: Honesty or sincere love  
> Sunflower: Adoration, admiration or fidelity in love  
> White Tulips: Pure and perfect love, plus rebirth, sense of hope and renewal  
> Red Tulips: Declaración de amor sincero y también simboliza el amor eterno  
> Pink Tulips: Naivety or purity  
> Daisies: A bouquet (6 or more): it means that you love the person to whom you are giving the flowers  
> Stargazer Lily: Innocence, simplicity, romance and prosperity  
> Red Rose: Passion and love

Nathaniel is cleaning his and Marc’s room while trying to think about an unique and romantic way to finally propose to his boyfriend. He can’t believe they have been dating for ten years now! They have been through a lot: fights, reconciliations, happy and sad moments, the publication of their Ladybug comic as well as the publication of their first original comic and graphic novel, they even were heroes some time and helped to stop Hawk Moth and Mayura— is was shocking to know that Adrien’s father was the villain terrorizing Paris, fortunately Adrien was able to move on since their relationship was already non existent and the media didn’t thought he knew something about his father’s criminal career— they graduated from University— he with a major in Arts and Graphic Design and Marc with a major in Literature and some curses in Business Administration— they got some nice jobs and kept publishing their work together, their most recently success was opening their own editorial— which has a companionship with the editorial that have been publishing their comics— it took time and hard work but it paid off, they just had gained some stability and Nathaniel thinks that is the perfect time to make the next step, with both of them with estable incomes, already living together and after a decade of dating, is about time. 

He wants it to be especial and romantic, is not just an important question but is Marc who he is talking about, the writer is an angel who deserves everything, besides he knows his boyfriend would make the same for him— he actually is aware of the possibility of Marc indeed planning a proposal just like him— just like he did when he asked him to be his boyfriend when they were still at high school.

He smiles at one of his favorite memories, Marc had made it like a treasure hunt and had the help of their friends from the art club, that day he entered the art room and was met with a pink envelope with Marc’s beautiful handwriting on it, it was the instructions and his hunt begun, he found himself passing by four of their favorite places and one of their friends was there to give him another envelope which had more instructions plus a poem or a letter that said how especial he was to Marc or would say something that the writer liked about him, the girls also gave him a flower, at the end of the crusade he was at the park in front of their school with four letters/poems about how important he was to the noiret and four flowers— which meanings were friendship, pure love, happiness and hope— then Marc appeared with a dark blush over his face and a single red rose— which he knew it meant romantic love— and a red envelope, he opened it and written was the most beautiful and romantic love letter he had ever read, at the end of the letter was the last instruction ‘ _Order the papers with instructions you received and read the last word written at the lower right corner of the paper_ ’ he did so, he organized the instructions from the first to the last one and he read the words, they made the phrase: ‘ _I Love You Nathaniel_ ’ When he looked up at Marc— with his face as red as his hair— he saw the writer now had a little piece of paper with the the question ‘ _Would you like to be my boyfriend?_ ’ written in cute calligraphy. 

He was so happy that he was speechless so instead of answering he wrapped his arms around Marc’s waist and kissed him, after the kiss he was able to say yes and that was their start as a couple. He still has the instructions, the letters and poems and even the little piece of paper Marc was holding. 

Marc is wonderful and he wants to propose in a way worthy of him. 

The problem is he doesn’t know how… yet, he is thinking about some ideas while cleaning Marc’s plushies collection— Marc may be a growth man but his love for those soft toys would never die— when one of them falls to the ground by accident he picks it up and recognized it as a fox plushie his parents gifted Marc for one of his birthdays some years ago, it is not any ordinary fox plushie, it is the Little Prince’s fox plushie from the movie of 2015, he can still remember the blissful expression of his boyfriend when his parents gave him that plushie— and the funny expression of Mr. and Mrs. Anciel because why didn’t they think of that first? — Marc practically had stars and glitter in his eyes, it was adorable. 

The plushie is one of his favorite ones since it is from the best movie— in Marc’s opinion— about his favorite book: The Little Prince. As he puts the fox back in his place an idea crosses his mind, he rushes forwards the bookshelf of their room and takes out a beautiful royal blue book, a special edition of The Little Prince which is like the most cherished book in his boyfriend’s collection, he carefully opened it and turns the pages, a wild, big smile makes its way into his lips. 

He puts the book back and quietly goes to the kitchen, as he gets closer he can hear the angelic voice he loves singing, when he takes a look from the kitchen's entrance he confirms his boyfriend— and hopefully future fiancé— is busy cooking dinner while singing, perfect, that means Marc is to focused on his task to notice anything else. He carefully comes back to their room and looks for his cellphone, he closes the door quietly and dials a number. 

He waits until he hears the tone, one, two, three, four times until the person at the other side of the line picks up. 

“Hey, Nathaniel. What 's up?” a femenine and happy voice greets him. 

“Hi, Marinette, how are you? I hope I’m not interrupting something” he greets back truly hoping he is not at a bad time, after all he has a huge favor to ask. 

“Oh, don’t worry Nath, me and Adrien are going to my parents house for dinner… actually… hold on!” he waits patiently and after some seconds Marinette talks again. “Ok, now you are on speaker, say hi to Adrien!” 

“Hi, Nath!” Cames Adrien’s cheerful voice.

“Hi, Adrien” he replies equally cheerful, the ex model and the designer married some months ago and they are still in the honeymoon phase, he wonders if he and Marc could be like that, well he made this call for a reason. 

“So, to what do we owe the pleasure?” His boyfriend’s cousin asks, Nathaniel grins, very eager to tell her, Marinette has always been his and Marc’s biggest shipper and he is sure she would be euphoric when he tells her he wants to ask Marc to marry him. 

“Do you think we can meet this monday? I have a huge favor to ask and some commissions to order from you” he states and Marinette replies almost instantly. 

“Of course! I have free time at 2:00 p.m, though can you give me a clue about what this is about?” she asks curiously. Nathaniel’s grin gets bigger. 

“Is a surprise but I can assure you and the rest would love it” he says confidently. 

“The rest? So I’m not the only one involved in this?” her tone gets interested. 

“Nop” he says popping the ‘p’ “I would need the help of all of our friends but I want to talk to you first since you are the best at organizing” 

He can’t see her but he is sure Marinette is narrowing her eyes and probably Adrien also has a curious look on his face “You are planning something, Kurtzberg, now at least tell me how much I’ll get to know or I would have to bribe Marc into telling me what is going on?” she asks, her voice is playfully and accusing. 

“Don’t worry I’ll tell you everything but you can’t say anything to Marc, is a surprise for him” he can hear the married couple gasp at the other side of the phone. 

“Nathaniel, is this what I’m thinking?” she asks and he can _hear_ the knowing smile on her lips and the fangirl gleam on her eyes, he can even hear Adrien’s poor attempt to not squeal… huh, is that easy to guess? He simply shakes his head, feeling excited about this already. 

“Guess that you will have to wait until monday and see” he replies innocently, Marinette huffs but he can tell she is also excited. 

“Fine!” the designer mockingly huffs. “See you then!” 

“See you!” and with that he hangs up the call, then he goes to his and Marc’s study and searches through his art supplies until he finds a little, black velvet box, he looks around to make sure Marc is not going to appear out of nowhere, and opens it. He smiles at the pair of rings he bought some time ago, a silver one with a sun graven on it— Marc’s ring— and a golden one with a waning moon graven— his ring— he found them during a work trip he had to make to Spain, when he saw the sun and moon themed rings he knew they were perfect for them. 

He closes the little box, hides it again and goes back to cleaning their bedroom, a plan already forming in his head. This is going to be _huge_ , he can’t wait to see Marc’s reaction and, most important, his answer. 

╰══════ ⚜ ══════╯

Marc was having a pretty nice day, first he woke up in the warmth embrace of his boyfriend, then Nathaniel cooked breakfast for them and they went to work, that day he had to edit some chapters of his most recent novel and some comics from their most famous comic book authors. Nathaniel also had to correct some panels and he had a special request for a company that wanted to improve their brand logo. 

However that nice day faltered a little when Nathaniel called him to say he couldn’t have lunch with him, but well. 

He is arriving at his house, pondering if he should cook something or call a teakout, though when he enters their home and gets into the kitchen he sees that his decision has been already made, there in their little dining table is a package from his favourite takeout, inspecting the bag he can see— and is not a surprise at all— is his favourite dish. Next to the bag is a little pink sticky note with Nathaniel’s handwriting. 

_I’m sorry I can’t have lunch with you :c I hope your favorite food is compensation enough ;3 I <3 U _

_P.D: I have a little surprise for you ;) When you end your meal go to our room, you will know what to do._ O(∩_∩)O

Marc lifts an eyebrow, a surprise uh? He is very curious now. He assumes that since the surprise is in their room he can't go right now to guard the note in his red box— the same box where he keeps all of Nathaniel’s notes and doodles— so he just guards it in hi swallet for now and starts to eat, feeling excited about what Nathaniel has planned, his boyfriend is the sweetest and very romantic, he can’t wait to see. 

Once he is done with his food and has cleaned he goes straight to their room, once inside the first thing that catches his attention is a beautiful outfit laying on their bed. He guards Nathaniel’s note before getting closer to the outfit and checking it out. 

After years of seeing, helping and even modeling for his cousin he can recognize her work by just one look, though the sign embroidered at the edge of coat is all he needs to confirm it, Nathaniel must have commissioned the outfit from her— because Marinette always shows her sketches for future lines to him and he hasn’t seen anything like that— the outfit consists in a royal blue single breasted coat, with the edges of the sleeves and the neck in red, a long sleeved white turtleneck shirt, dark skinny jeans and brown calf boots with a small heel, there is also a red scarf and a [pair of ivory, fingerless, lace gloves. ](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.etsy.com/es/listing/651903031/guantes-de-boda-guantes-de-novia-guantes&sa=D&ust=1606664651261000&usg=AOvVaw2G-S2ybum77G1p3LNTlbyD)

If he thinks about it, the outfit reminds him of the Little Prince, actually he is pretty sure Marinette got inspired by his favorite book character to make it. Knowing very well what he has to do he starts changing his clothes. 

The outfit suited him perfectly— not a surprise, Marinette made it after all— and he has to admit, he looked beautiful on it. He likes it so much that he decides that a nice outfit deserves a nice makeup as well, he goes to his boudoir and is not surprised to see another note above his palettes. 

_When you end with your make up search on the coat’s pockets_

_P.D: You look gorgeous <3 _

He blushes, Nathaniel really knows him well, doesn’t he? 

Once he is done with his makeup— which consists in a combination of different blue eyeshadows, an elegant black eyeliner and mascara that pops up his green eyes and a matte red lipstick, he also used some highlighters, powder and blush to pop up his beautiful features— he looks into the coat’s pockets, in the right one there is a pair of rose shaped earrings, they are cute, Marc smiles and proceeds to take off his black earing and replaces them with the rose shaped ones. 

In the left pocket there is a red envelope, he opens it and reads the little letter written in Nathnaiel’s handwriting. 

_Ready for a story hunt, my Prince? ;)_

He smiles and can feel his cheeks getting a little warmer at the nickname— even after a decade of dating he is still easy to blush at his boyfriend's charms— they call each other my Prince but this time— especially with his new outfit— it feels so… accurate, he really feels like a prince with his Little Prince outfit, he is already excited for whatever Nathaniel has planned for him. He continues reading. 

_During your quest you will discover a new story, a story that I would like to dedicate to you, I hope you like it. To read the first entrance you have to go where everything started, to the place we met for the first time, there are some little surprises awaiting you._

_P.D: I love you Mal’aj, just wanted to say (or more like write) it <3 _

The writer giggles a little, Nathaniel is really sweet and funny. The place where they first met? He knows where his boyfriend is referring to. The room 33, the art club; it could be strange that he wanted him to go there but it wouldn’t be the first time he— or any of the former members of said club— goes to visit, though today is saturday… on the other hand is obvious Nathaniel has planned all of this and knowing his boyfriend he would never send him if he knew he wouldn’t go in the first place. 

With a shrug he adjusts his clothes and hair, he looks for his phone, wallet and keys and guards them into his pockets— he also keeps the red envelope— . He makes sure to leave everything in order and finally gets out of their home with an excited grin on his lips, he can’t wait to see what would happen at the end. 

╰══════ ⚜ ══════╯

Looking at the entrance of Francois Dupond makes him feel nostalgious, this was his school after all, at least the school where he has the happiest memories— he had decided to erase all his memories from his school in Lyon, they are not worth keeping— he smiles and goes inside, surprisingly— or maybe not— the door is open and he goes straight to the room 33. 

When he gets to the art room, he sees Mr. Carracci, despite being years the kind teacher still looks quite the same, he is still teaching— even when every year he says he would retire he is pretty sure the man still has some more years of work— the gray haired man is using his usual outfit, a white dress shirt splattered with paint, a black vest, black pants and black dress shoes. 

When he enters the room is immediately greeted by his former teacher in an interesting way. 

“Hello there! And welcome to asteroid A33, this is the planet of art, I’m The Art Teacher and I was waiting for you, young man” Marc giggles a little and greets the man as well. 

“Is pleasure to meet you sir” he says sweetly, Mr. Carracci smiles and hands him a brown messenger bag, it has a rainbow embroidered at the front and when he takes it he can feel it has something inside. 

“Come on, take a look” the gray haired man whispers, Marc nods and searches into the bag, inside is a book… or more like a cover book. It has the size of an average book, the cover is sailor blue and has some stars spread over it, at the center is a drawing of him with the outfit he is currently wearing— is a beautiful drawing, like everything Nathaniel draws and he can notice it was made with watercolors, the print machine his boyfriend used is the same they use in their editorial so the drawing looks like the real thing instead of just a print— above the drawing is written in a beautiful, cursive and golden letter the title of the book. 

**_“The Little Writer”_ **

He smiles, it is so sweet his boyfriend thought about a surprise for him with his favorite book in mind, he is even more excited to know what is going on. 

He opens the book and notices the pages are kind of loose, and there are just two of them… maybe he is going to look for the other pages and then they could glue the book? He shakes his head and focuses on the first page, at the top is another draw of him in his Little Prince outfit— or more like his Little Writer outfit— this time he has a black journal in one hand and he looks younger, maybe 14 years old, above the illustration is some text, he can recognize his favorite font from their editorial. 

He begins to read. 

> “ _Once upon a time, there was a Little Writer, a kind and cute boy with hair as dark as night, eyes green and bright like emeralds, shining with shyness and innocence, he had a sweet smile and lips as pink as flower’s petals_ ” Marc can feel his cheeks getting warm, over the years Nathaniel has become an expert in making him blush, there is not exception in this surprise, even if he is not even present. 
> 
> “ _He was shy but very gentle, one day he arrived at A33, the planet of art, invited by his cousin, the Little Writer quietly looked around the small planet, his beautiful eyes filling with awe, his cousin, The Designer, introduced him to everyone, he met a mix of different characters: The Art Teacher, The Pixie Singer, The Dark Fairy, The Brave Skater and_ **_him..._ ** _The Artis_ t” Marc reads the next page. 
> 
> “ _He was a redhead young boy, he loved art and he loved to draw people he admired, his dream was to share his stories with the world, unfortunately where he was skilled with illustration he was weak with words, he could draw a story but not write it_
> 
> _Unknown to him, his art had inspired the Little Writer, a whole journal filled with amazing stories to match his drawings, if tried they would make a wonderful team but the Little Writer was far too shy to even talk to him, it was a shame, the boy seemed nice and he was very cute too. He was kind at complimenting the Artist’s work, however, when The Art Teacher pointed out the redhead's need of a writer, the noiret panicek and flew the little planet_ ”

That was the end of the text, next it is another illustration, this one of the Artist— who is obviously Nathaniel— he appreciates the red hair of his partner and notices that he is drawn with a different outfit, a blakc turtleneck shirt, white pants, brown boots, brown jacket and teal scarf, he also looks more like a teenager. There are no more pages. 

He feels Mr. Carracci’s hand laying softly on his shoulder, he looks up at him and sees the kind man smiling at him, a happy gleam in his eyes, he is giving him an orange envelope. 

“Here, the instructions for you travel are there” he says and Marc takes the envelope and opens it, inside there is another letter. 

_I would have never guessed how much my life could change since that day, but I’m happy that it happened that way, you know I’m not a writer (you are the one in this relationship for a reason) but I hope my best effort is enough, for your next stop you need to go where I made one of my worst mistakes and where I made my best decision._

_P.D: I love your stories, you are the world’s best writer, my Yareaj._

The place where he made one of his worst mistakes and his best decision? That it’s easy, is the park across the school, where he ripped his journal and where Nathaniel accepted to be his boyfriend. Nathaniel always refers to those events as his worst mistake and his best choice respectively. He returns the letter into the envelope and guards it— with the red one that was still in his pocket— in the bag, he also guards the book and addresses Mr. Carracci. 

“Thank you, Mr. Carracci” he says softly, the man looks at him with pride and fondness.

“You are welcome, Marc and just you know… I’m very proud of the adults you and Nathaniel have become, I wish you the best” the teacher states warmly, Marc smiles though, he doesn’t miss the knowing look hidden in the gray haired man… he knows about what Nathaniel has planned, the bliss dancing in his pupil just makes him more eager to find it by himself. 

Marc wraps the elder in a hug which the teacher gladly returns. They say his final goodbyes and the writer goes to his next destination. 

╰══════ ⚜ ══════╯

As he arrives at the park and gets closer to the fountain— the same one where his journal was ripped and where he and Nathaniel became boyfriends— he can recognize his cousin’s frame, she is with her husband. Pretty much like Mr.Carracci they greet him in character. 

“Little Writer, hi! And welcome to P236 or the planet of Memories” Marinette says cheerfully, besides her Adrien is holding some pages, two roses— one pink and the other white— and a yellow envelope.

“Hi, Little Writer I’m The Model and before I give the treasure to you, answer a simple question… Chocolate or dulce de leche?” Marc lifts an eyebrow a little confused, that is a quite strange question to make now— plus Adrien’s pronunciation is kind of funny— but… surely there is a reason. He thinks a little and almost immediately he has his answer. 

"Why not both?" 

Marinette giggles and shakes her head “I knew you would choose something like that” Adrien just smiles and gives the pages to Marc, one is just text, the other is an illustration, the noiret reads. 

> “ _Please, make a comic with me?_
> 
> _Not wanting his cousin to waste that chance, The Designer made a plan to show the writer’s work without telling the artist who he was, however, it didn’t go as planned, The Artist thought they were pranking him, that they were playing with his feelings, so he snapped at the Little Writer and ripped his journal, he didn’t even let him explain himself, he just left him alone with his work destroyed and tears running down his sad face_ ” 

Marc pauses a little, is not his favorite memory, what made him more sad was that Nathaniel used to blame himself hard because of it— it took some time but he managed to get the redhead to forgive himself— he is happy all of that is in the past now. 

> “ _The sadness in The Little Writer’s heart made him vulnerable to The Moth, the villain that liked to take advantage of others’ negative emotions to transform them into villains, falling prey of his poisonous words the Little Writer became Reverser, a bichromatic being with the power of reverse people. The Ladybug and The Black Cat, the heroes of Planet P612, were able to rescue The Little Writer and with Ladybug’s help the Artist and the Little Writer cleaned up the misunderstanding, though, it took some time for the Artist to stop feeling guilty, because he was a jerk and The Little Writer was actually sweet and very kind— maybe too kind— for forgiving him, eventually they moved on and they started to work together, they became really good friends, then best friends… they even became more than that._
> 
> _That place was stained with a bad memory but they made sure to fill it with lots of nice memories instead, little they knew that place would become one of the most important for them, the place where their love story started… though that is a story for another chapter_.”

With the reading done, Marc looks at the other page, the illustration is of him as Reverser, but this Reverser looks more prince-ly, just like the other illustrations this one was made with watercolors, Marc is really impressed by Nathaniel’s skills. 

Adrien hands him the envelope, Marc takes it and reads the letter. 

_I swear I’m not blaming myself again, is just the story has to continue you know? But I still stand for something, you are too kind for your own good my love, that's just one of the reasons as to why I love to call you Mal’aj, you are an angel Marc and you can't make me think otherwise, not you, not anybody else. I’m so lucky for being loved by you._

_For your next destination you have to go where time passes with friendship and the kindness is payed with hot chocolate_

_P.D: I love that you gave me another chance, because thanks to that we are here now._

_P.D 2.0: I have a little extra surprise here, remember the question Adrien made you?_

When he looks up he is met with the two roses Adrien is still holding, he takes them and the blonde pets his hair. “Very well, Little Writer before you go for your next stop we have a little gift for your trip, come with us” Adrien offers his elbow and Marinette hers, he takes both elbows and lets them guide him to his uncle’s bakery, meanwhile he thinks about his next destination, where time passes with friendship and the kindness is payed with hot chocolate? 

When they enter the bakery, Aunt Sabine and Uncle Tom receive him with the same cheerfulness as always but this time with an excited and knowing gleam in their eyes. “Welcome to B613, the planet of pastries!” Tom beams as his wife hands him a little package with a red laze. 

“Chocolate and dulce de leche cupcakes! Is in the house and we don’t take a no for an answer” Sabine states firmly and kindly, knowing is a lost fight— and being too interested in finishing this little story hunt for wasting any time— Marc simply accepts the gift. 

“Thank you, Aunt Sabine, Uncle Tom” he says, his uncles wrap him in a warm embrace being soon joined by Adrien and Marinette, when they pull apart they say their goodbyes and Marc walks outside the place, still wondering where he has to go now. 

As he thinks he opens the box and eats one of the cupcakes, is— like Alix would say— a sugar bomb, chocolate and dulce de leche but hey! He has a huge sweet tooth, don’t judge him! 

He enjoys the sweetness of the cupcake when a thought crosses his mind, this sugar bomb would be complete with a hot chocolate and marshmallows, he is already drooling over the idea when suddenly… 

“Of course!” he exclaims, he knows exactly where to go: Le Garden! That nice cafe near the school where he loved to spend time with his friends and where you can have a free hot chocolate if you are polite enough. He still goes there with his partner and their friends from time to time. 

Finishing his cupcake, Marc guards the new pages inside the book and the envelope with the others in the bag, he also guards the cupcake box inside and heads up to the cafe; he smells the roses as he walks, wondering what he will see once he arrives. 

╰══════ ⚜ ══════╯

He enters the cafe and immediately spots a table where his friends Aurore, Mireille and Jean are waiting for him. He waves at them and they eagerly wave back, he fast walks to the table and he is not even there when he is tackled by a hug from his three friends. 

“Welcome to asteroid G721, the planet of friendship” Aurore laughs as they let go of him, Jean tangles their arms together and guides him to the table. There is ready for him a cup of his favorite hot chocolate, it brings him memories, from where he and Nathaniel found the cafe when they were looking for a nice space to brainstorm and simply hang out, they found it by casuality when they were walking together, it caught their attention and they gave it a try, they were gladly satisfied with the place, it was nice and homy, it wasn’t too loud and crowded like other popular coffee shops— which was perfect for Marc— they even had kosher food so that was a nice plus. Soon enough that cafe became their favorite place to brainstorm or to eat, they started to bring their friends from art club and Marc also invited his three friends from class, the time really passed fast when they hanged out there, it was— it still is— like a little sanctuary where they can enjoy with their friends. 

Mireille’s voice brings him back to the present. “We are The Weather Sisters” she says gesturing to herself and Aurore “And I’m The Magician” Jean continues excitedly while throwing confetti in the air. 

“Now while you enjoy your drink and your cupcakes you can read the next chapter of your story” Aurore finalises as she and Mireille give him two more pages, he starts the reading. 

> “ _The time passed and The Artist and The Little Writer became closer with each day, they found out they had many things in common and when they didn’t see eye to eye they discovered that it didn’t matter, they always talked, they got to deals, because for them the most important thing was their friendship, they grew together as artists, as friends and as persons, they brought out the best in each other._ “ Marc pauses and smiles at the words, is true, they really bring the best in each other, Nathaniel helps him with his anxiety and he helps Nathaniel with his temper, they help each other to be stronger, to be better. 
> 
> “ _They fastly became the best of friends but something more, something bigger, something beautiful was growing between them_ ” 

The noiret looks at the cute illustration at the end of the page, is a beautiful drawing of the Little Writer and the Artist working together over a notebook, around them are little hearts and some stars. Then he reads the other page. 

> “ _Weeks passed by and the Little Writer slowly gathered more friends, people that were kind and that received him with open arms, he was happy and that was all the Artist needed to be happy as well. Life was smiling at them and when they thought it couldn’t be more amazing it surprised them with a huge chance_ ” 

Below the text is another illustration, the Little Writer is at the center and Marc can recognize all his friends drawn around him, he notices the Artist is besides his character, one arm around the Writer’s shoulders. 

He is drinking his hot chocolate when Jean calls him. “Well, Little Writer it seems you should clean your ears more often” he says as he puts a hand behind Marc’s ear then he makes a green envelope appear, Marc and the girls clap at the trick and Jean hands the envelope to him. 

“Thanks” he says before taking one more sip to his cup and starting to read the letter. 

_You are not just the love of my life, Marc, you are also one of my best friends, being with you is the best thing that ever happened to me, you helped me to be a better version of myself, I know I can talk with you without fear of being judged, that I can expect a patient ear to hear, a shoulder to cry and a loving advice if needed, you have the same with me, my Petit Emerald, I’ll always be here for you._

_For you next stop you have to go where our families became bigger._

_P.D: Every day I’m the happiest man in the world for the simple fact that we are together._

He hears his friends’ squeals, either they know what is written in the letter— which would be kind of embarrassing— or they know what is going on with the whole surprise and can’t contain their excitement any longer— and knowing them that must be the right option— also he can feel his cheeks warm so he must be blushing, his friends always react like that when he blush, apparently is something cute. 

“Do you know where to go next?” Aurore asks, Marc wonders a little, the place where their families got bigger? That was easy, the Canal Saint-Martin. When they were called by the editorial to offer them a contract with their comic book they were excited, since they were still minors they needed at least one adult with them, both their parents could make it to the meeting and both families agreed to meet in Canal Saint-Martin. 

Their parents seemed to get along really well, they just talked a bit and soon it was like they had met before, is was so natural and spontaneous, it took them by surprise but they were happy nonetheless, his parents being friends was something amazing, it made them even closer than they already were, it was like the families became one. 

“Yeah, I know” he replies softly and drinks the last of his chocolate. 

“Before you go” Jean talks again and takes out a magician hat— which he doesn’t know where he got from— and after saying some magic words he takes out a sunflower from the hat. “For you, your majesty” he offers the flower with an exaggerated bow. 

Marc laughs and accepts the flower, he guards the new pages and the envelope, he says goodbye to his friends and heads toward the bridge. 

╰══════ ⚜ ══════╯

When he arrives at Canal Saint-Martin he sees his parents and Nathaniel’s parents waiting for him, he notices Nathaniel’s mom is camera on hand and the four of them are clearly happy and excited. 

When he finally gets to them Mr. Kurztberg starts to take pictures of him, the four of them greet him with a warm hug. 

“Welcome to asteroid B216, or the planet of Family” Robert— Nathaniel’s dad— says. 

“You look so cute my Little Prince, or should I say Little Writer?” his mother cooes as Amaria— Nathaniel’s mom— takes another picture. “Mei is right, you look lovely, dear” she says. 

“Thanks, mom, thanks Amaria” it took some time for him to get used to calling Nathaniel’s parents by their names but now he feels really good for being able to do that. 

“I think that you are here for this, son” Robert says as he hands him a new page. He can see that he and his father are making an effort to not cry— though it is obvious that it would be tears of joy if the bliss on their faces is any clue— interesting. 

The page has some text and then the illustration. 

> “ _Their project grew at the same speed as their friendship and their feelings, it was something they enjoyed to do together, they worked hard with all their hearts on it and soon their work got recognition._
> 
> _They even caught the interest of one editorial_
> 
> _They wanted to publish their work and the duo couldn’t be happier, for the meeting with the editorial they were accompanied by their parents. Neither of them could have guessed that this big opportunity also came with the plus of their families becoming closer. Their parents liked each other almost immediately, one could say they clicked._
> 
> _In that single afternoon they talked hours, like they were old friends who haven’t see each other in a long time, one thing let to another and next thing they knew they were all having dinner together to celebrate their new contract with the editorial, soon both families could be seen hanging out, with movies and games nights, being in the others’ lives, some could say that the two families became one._
> 
> _At the end they did, and to the hangs out and entertainment nights were added triple dates._ ” 

Marc smiles at the text, that day was one of his happiest— plus the entertainment nights and the triple dates are his favourites—. He looks at the drawing, is a beautiful family portrait with the Little Writer and the Artist at the center, with the redhead's parents at the Writer’s side and the noiret’s parents at the Artist’s side. Is wonderful, a fond smile makes its way into his lips as he stares adoringly at the drawing. 

“Hey, Little Prince” His dad’s voice and his hand gently brushing his hair brings him back to reality. “Your Prince also left this for you” he says as he hands him a blue envelope and a pair of carnations, one white and the other pink. He gladly takes them, he adds the flowers to his growing bouquet and reads the letter. 

_You know? That day is one of my happiest, not just our comic career started but our parents also became friends, our movies and games nights and the triple dates are my favourites. Also I still can’t believe they had a betting pool about how long it would take to us to finally start dating つ﹏⊂_

Marc laughs at the comment, yeah, their parents— pretty much like everyone else— also had to suffer from their obliviousness and had a bet about them dating— their moms won— is still very funny to remember that. He keeps reading. 

_I think we are lucky, our families totally support us in what we want and in what we are, how many people can say that? I’m grateful and I know you are too. I love you Rainbow, you and our family <3 _

_For your next stop you have to return in your steps and go where our love story started, sorry for that but a surprise is waiting for you, I just needed some time to get things ready_

_P.D: I’m sure mom is taking photos and I’m asking for them and you can’t stop me >:3c _

Marc lets escape a little groan, of course Nathaniel is going to ask for those photos and is going to gush about them big time. He should be used to this kind of stuff but he just can’t, though he thinks it is adorable, even when he himself feels like melting from embarrassment. 

Now, the part about another surprise gets him wondering. Nathaniel really planned all of this carefully, he is really curious about what he is going to see next. 

“You already know where to go, we just want to make you know that the four of us are proud and happy of you guys, we love you” His dad says again and receives nods of agreement from the others, Marc smiles and hugs them, they said goodbye and he leaves for his next stop. Like the other times, he guards the pages in the book and the new envelope inside the bag. 

Though he gets to hear the two dads crying a little while saying something about how their babies grew too fast, the last thing he hears from them is the two women giggling and consoling their respective husband. 

╰══════ ⚜ ══════╯

When the writer arrives back to the park he sees there is a kind of photoshoot taking place, suspiciously said photoshoot seems to be The Little Prince themed. He gets near the photoshoot and immediately spots Felix, Chloe and Sabrina, when they notice his presence they immediately smile and go to greet him. 

He didn’t know they were here in Paris, last time he checked Felix was in London working on a new movie and Chloe and Sabrina were helping him— Sabrina being the lawyer of Graham de Vanilie Studious and Chloe their most valued actress— are they also here for Nathaniel’s surprise? The way they greet him is all the answer he needs. 

“Welcome to asteroid L345, the planet of New Opportunities” Felix says, Marc can’t help but wonder if Nathaniel chose that name because of the people receiving him there. After all, it can be said that the three of them are his friends because of new opportunities and— of course, is Marc we are talking about— said opportunities were given by him. 

He can remember them, with Chloe, was during an akuma attack, they were trapped together and that day Chloe looked… off, he didn’t know how he knew it, he just did it— he has this sixth sense when it comes to things like that, is one of the reasons Alix likes to call he mom— and being the naturally kind person he is he couldn’t help but tried to talk to Chloe, maybe help her. At first it was hard, Chloe was defensive and used his bitchy armour to avoid showing vulnerability but with time— that was a hard akuma, they were trapped for hours— Chloe finally started to open, little by little, he just heard and assured her. That day he felt he saw a version of Chloe that not even she knew about. With time— much time— Chloe started to open up a little more and he was always there for her, ready to hear, ready to comfort, ready to advice and Chloe became better, it was a slow process but a change nonetheless, she made amends and did better, she and Sabrina fixed their relationship and the relationship with the rest of their class. 

With Felix was because he was transferred to their school for some time while his mother was attending some business in Paris, as the best student of his class, Miss Mendeleiev asked him to help Felix to catch up. At first was… awkward, with his shyness— and social anxiety— and Felix being… well… _Felix,_ it was hard to maintain a decent conversation with him, but again he felt there was something more than just a bitter teenager and his heart begged him to at least try and help. 

Believe it or not, with Felix was easier than with Chloe— Adrien may or may not have had a play in that— with some time he also opened up and just like with the ex Queen Bee, he was always there, ready to hear, comfort and advice. They talked and even bonded over their love for books, he helped him to restore his relationship with Adrien and between the three of them they managed to fix Felix’s reputation with Miss Bustier’s class. 

He doesn’t know how but he managed to break down the walls both blondes built around themselves, and he was glad he did because they are amazing people and good friends. If you ask the blondes why they let this shy boy break through their walls they will give you the same answer. ‘ _His eyes… they looked so… sincere. He was kind and his eyes were transparent, with no malice, they made you want to trust him, they made you feel safe. Yes, it was because of his eyes_ ’ 

Marc blush with that answer every single time, much to the blondes' amusement, speaking of them. 

“I’m The Illusionist” Felix says as he makes a little trick with cards; “I’m The Queen” Chloe states proudly; “And I’m The Wise” Sabrina finishes their little introduction. 

“It's nice to see you, Honeybun” Chloe says, hugging him, she likes to call him that. Who could have guessed that the former bully was this sweet? Sabrina and Felix also hug him. 

“Hi, guys, it's nice to see you as well” he replies, then he asks. “What is going on here?” He points to the equipement and the scenography. 

“Is all part of your Knight's plan” Sabrina exclaims with a teasing tone, after fixing her relationship with Chloe, the redhead became more confident. 

“But first” Felix interrupts “I think you may want to read this” he gives him two more pages. The first one is just text, the other one the illustration. He begins to read. 

> “ _As the time passed by and their love for each other got stronger, it became more difficult for them to hold back said feelings, but it was the Little Writer who was brave enough to make the first step, he confessed his love in such a romantic way, typical of a romantic writer like him, the Artist couldn’t believe his luck, his feelings were returned. That day their love story started and was one of the happiest of their lives, they didn’t have any experience but that was the least, what really mattered was their love, everything else they could learn and face together._ ” 

Marc is sure his cheeks are going to hurt later because of how much he is smiling today, but how could he not when Nathaniel is so romantic and wonderful? He looks at the drawing, is a portrait of The Little Writer and The Artist, they are kissing and he can see that in the redhead’s hands are the same flowers he gave Nathaniel the day they became boyfriends. 

“You two are so sweet together, I swear I’ll get cavities” Felix jokes, making them laugh. 

“Oh, shut up, you ship them hard don’t dare to deny it!” Chloe huffs, then she looks at Marc and hands him a purple envelope. “I’m sure you are still curious about the photoshoot, read this and you will understand” 

Marc takes the envelope and takes out the letter. 

_I’m sure that I already said this thousands of time but being your boyfriend is the best thing that had happened to me, just besides meeting you, I was so happy when you asked me to be your boyfriend, I couldn’t believe that such a wonderful person like you was interested in me in a romantic way, it was like a dream coming true, sometimes I still feel like is a dream, but whenever you smile at me, when you hug me, when you kiss me… I confirm it is all real and my happiness grows. my Prince, you are the reality that encourages me to fight for our dreams. For the next destiny you have to go where the liberty sails to the sea._

_P.D: You really thought that I will do nothing knowing that you look stunning with your new outfit? Your beauty deserves to be appreciated and what better than a photoshoot? Sabrina, Chloe and Felix are there to lead it, have fun and expect this photos to be printed ;3c_

Marc feels his cheeks getting warmer— for what feels like the fifth time that day— how is it possible that Nathaniel manages to be charming and smooth throughout a piece of paper? He is supposed to be the one good with words in this relationship! 

Suddenly Sabrina takes the bag and the letter from him— carefully guarding the letter into the envelope and then it into the bag— Chloes takes the flowers and Felix guides him into the photoshoot. 

He is not going to lie, it was funny, even when he still prefers to avoid the spotlight, it was nice and the photos were so cute! 

With the session done he gets ready to leave but Sabrina stops him. “Before you go, take this” she hands him a little bouquet of white, red and pink tulips, he happily accepts the flowers and walks towards his next stop. It was easy to guess, where the liberty sails to the sea, it is of course The Liberty! The Couffaine’s home. 

╰══════ ⚜ ══════╯

As he gets closer to the boat he can hear music, he recognizes one of his favorite pieces: Canon in D major of Pachelbel. When he gets to the boat he sees that all the members of Kitty Section are there— they are playing the music— plus Mylene and Kagami who have a little basket on their hands. 

When Luka spots him he stops playing his guitar and walks towards him, he offers his hand and helps him to get into the boat, once he sets foot into the floating home Kagami and Mylene start to throw flower petals at him. Luka returns to his guitar and the band ends the song. 

Once they are done is Rose who greets him. “Welcome to B678, the planet of music, Little Writer!” 

Juleka takes the word to introduce them “We are The Musicians” every member of the band makes a bow to him, then the other girls also introduce their characters. 

“I’m The Peacemaker” Mylene says, also making a bow. 

“And I’m The Samurai” Kagami states with a more marked bow.

Marc makes a bow of his own and returns the greetings. “Is a pleasure to meet you all” 

They laugh and Ivan walks towards him , he extends a single page, this one has the illustration first then the text. “I’m sure you are excited to read this” he says and Marc just nods smiling and takes the paper. 

> “ _Soon the days became weeks, and the weeks months, and the Little Writer and the Artist grew together, as persons, as friends, as coworkers, as artistas and as couple, with everyday their love grew, it became stronger and with it also grew their happiness, they had the support of their families and friends, they were lucky and everyday they were grateful for that._ ” 

The illustration is a bunch of romantic moments between the couple, they holding hands, kissing, hugging, laughing, it is cute and he can notice that they look a little older in some of the drawings. An adoring smile forms in his lips, he really is grateful and he wouldn’t change anything even if he could. 

Kagami approaches him and hands a rainbow colored envelope. “I’m sure you are also eager to read this” she states gently and his smile gets bigger, he whispers a little ‘thanks’ before taking the envelope, he takes out the letter and reads. 

_They said love is like a flower, the more you take care of it the more it grows and becomes beautiful and healthy. In that case I dare to say our love must be the most gorgeous, cutest, prettiest, healthiest and biggest flower in the world, and I know for a fact that you agree with me, because you know how it is, you know how much we take care of it, how much we treasure it. Te amo; Je t'aime; Eu te amo; Ti amo; I love you;我爱你; Ich liebe dich;わたしは、あなたを愛しています; 사랑해; אני אוהב אותך , Marc. (and yes I asked Mei and Dean for some help to translate that) the last one is hebrew but you can guess what it means ;)_

_For the next stop you have to go where the Three Musketeers meet to hang out._

_P.D: I already say that I love you? I love you!_

Marc is sure he is a blushing mess right now, Nathaniel just said he loves him in all the languages she can speak— it feels so nice for some reason— his chest fills with warmth and love, and if he had some doubt about hsi red face the knowing grins in his friends' mouths is enough to confirm his thoughts. 

“Awwwww you are so cute even when you are not physically together, you are so goals!” Rose squeals, clearly not being able to hold back any longer her awe, the noiret can feel his cheeks getting redder— yes, it is possible— Mylene, bless her soul, has mercy on him and changes the topic, she hands him a bouquet of daisies, he smells them and guards the new page and the envelope in his bag. 

“Good luck on your trip, Little Writer” she says softly. Marc thanks all his friends and receives one more hug before leaving The Liberty and heading towards The Louvre, after all it is there where the Three Musketeers— Nathaniel, Alix and him— hang out the most. 

╰══════ ⚜ ══════╯

When he gets to the museum he immediately goes to the hall where his boyfriend, his best friend and him spend time the most. As expected, Alix is there waiting for him, Kim, Ondine, Max and Markov are there as well. When he gets closer is Ondine who greets him. 

“Little Writer! Welcome to L210, the planet of Inspiration” she exclaims excitedly. Alix smirks and wraps him into a strong and caring embrace “I’m just going to say that I’m very happy for the both of you, mom” she whispers in his ear, he doesn’t know what she is referring to but is sure it has to do with this whole story hunt, he smiles at hearing the nickname and returns the hug. 

When Alix pulls apart she gives him two more pages, the first one is an illustration, again a portrait of the Little Writer and the Artist, though is an adult version of them— their actual ages he can tell— they are embracing each other, staring adoringly at each other’s eyes. 

He then looks at the other page and starts to read. 

> “ _The years passed by and their relationship just grew more, they went through a lot: fights, reconciliations, happy and sad moments, college, work, strange and funny anecdotes, adventures and boring days, their own editorial; they faced all together, together they became stronger, they became better, they became happy._
> 
> _But this is not the end of their story, is just the beginning_ ” 

Marc feels some moisture in his eyes, he has always been sensible and Nathaniel is being too sweet today— even if he is not physically present— his heart beats strong, it fills with something so precious he has no words to describe. 

“Little Writer” Max's voice snaps him out from his trance, he dries his eyes and accepts the cyan envelope his friend is giving him. Like the other times he takes out the letter. 

_We really went through A LOT, even being superheroes but that is our a ~~nd Ladybug’s~~ secret ;) ten years, a decade of love, happiness, of memories, years that I would not change for anything, because they are the best of my life for the simple fact that you were there with me, those ten years have been perfect. Everyday I fall more for you, for your golden heart, for your shyness, for your creativity, for your kindness, for your patience, for your passion, for your care, for your ‘mom mode’, for your antics, for your quirks… I could keep listing all the things that I love about you and that keep me falling for you over and over again, but there is not enough paper in the world for that. _

_For your last destination you have to go to the City of Love's pride. Remember! This is not the final chapter of the book._

_P.D: As you will see, it is late already and I’m desperate to have you between my arms, please don’t take too long, I already miss you._

Marc really wants to cry of pure joy, How is he so lucky? How can someone as wonderful as Nathaniel love him this much? He is so grateful and happy, not even the best writers in the world could describe how it feels. 

“Hey, mom, don’t cry, keep the tears for later” Alix playfully says, but the little moisture in her eyes betrays her cool facade. Definitely something _big_ is happening if Alix gets this emotional. He can’t wait either, to see Nathaniel and have him in his arms as well. 

He holds back the tears, he knows where to go: The City of Love’s pride: The Eiffel Tower. Before leaving Kim tugs his coat and hands him a single Stargazer Lily. He notices the athlete is making a big effort to not cry, though unlike him and Alix, Kim can’t hold it back, he breaks in sobs and warps him in a crushing bone hug. 

“OMG, I can't, this is so beautiful, you guys are so cute together!” he cries while squeezing him between his arms. 

“Uh, Kim? I suggest that you may loosen your hold a little, Marc looks like he can't breathe.” Marlov intervenes before the tall man could kill the noiret with his embrace. Kim immediately lets him go, Alix, Ondine and Max facepalm, but the fondes in their expressions show they are not annoyed. 

Marc exhales sharply and tries to recover his breath. “Sorry!”the vietnamese says, still sobbing. 

“Is okay, Kim” he assures his friend. 

“Come on, mom, your Prince must be impatient for seeing you, don’t make him wait” Alix urges and Marc smiles at her, he says his goodbyes, guards his things and heads towards the Tower. 

╰══════ ⚜ ══════╯

Outside the Louvre was a carriage awaiting for him, it brought him to the Eiffel Tower. 

At the base are Alya and Nino, just like the others they greet him with cheerfulness and in character. 

“Hello there, Writer dude and welcome to B512 the planet of New Beginnings” Nino exclaims in his ever chill tone. Then Alya gives him a single piece of paper this time there is no illustration. 

“While you read that, let us help you with your flowers” she says, Marc whispers a little ‘thank you’ and hands her the flowers, then Alya walks towards who seems to be Theo. Marc starts reading 

> “ _Life was bright and wonderful, with each day their love became stronger, more solid and more beautiful. They couldn’t be more glad, the Artist was sure the Little Writer was the love of his life, as sure as he has never been before. That's why, in celebration of their love, he decided it was time to start another chapter, another adventure together”_

He lifts his eyebrow at the last part, a new adventure? A nice tickling fills his gut, he really wants to know. 

As he guards the page in the book, Alya comes back and returns him the flowers which are arranged in a beautiful and big bouquet. This time there is no envelope for him. 

“The only thing you have to do is take the elevator to the top of the Tower, your Artist is already there” Nino says and Marc thanks them one more time before getting into the elevator. Expectation and excitement filling his body. 

╰══════ ⚜ ══════╯

When the elevator’s doors open Marc gasps at the sight in front of him. The top of the tower is decorated with some fabrics in red, blue and golden colors, there are some golden starts and what seems to be little planets and asteroids hanging all over the place, there are fairy lights and he can hear a soft melody sounding, he can recognize it as the melody played in the intro of The Little Prince’s series. 

He walks in, is beautiful, then out of nowhere he can feel a pair of hands covering his eyes, he can recognize them, he has held them plenty of times, he also recognizes the perfume the person behind him is wearing, the same he gifted him last Hanukkah. 

“Guess who I am,” he says playfully with a false deep tone. Marc laughs and makes a show of thinking. 

“Humm, are you a kidnapper with a ridiculous deep voice?” he jokes, he hears his boyfriend laughing. 

“Try again” he sings, Marc is very curious since he discovered the note in their apartment, so he decides to answer right, feeling all the curiosity shaking him. 

“The love of my life? my dear Ritter? Nathaniel!” He replies lovingly, the hands leave his eyes and he feels arms wrapping around his waist, a soft kiss in his cheek, he turns around to face his boyfriend— being careful with the flowers— and rubs their noses together. 

“You don’t have any idea of how bad I wanted to have you between my arms, Mal’aj” Nathaniel sighs dreamily, Marc pulls apart just a little— so their embrace is no broken— and cups the redhead’s cheek with his hand, he notices Nathaniel is wearing the same outfit as his character in the book, a black turtleneck shirt, brown jacket, white pants, brown boots and teal scarf, he also has his hair tied in a ponytail, his bangs aside showing both his gorgeous cyan eyes. He looks breathtaking and Marc is sure his face is blushing again. 

“I was also eager to see you, Il mio Principe Rosso, or should I say my Artist?” Nathaniel laughs again and he can feel his chest shaking against his. 

“Have you liked the story hunt?” the artist asks, resting his forehead together and looking into his green eyes. 

Marc returns the glance, smiling blindy. “I love it, Sol, it was so sweet and romantic! Thank you” 

“I’m glad you like it, but there is more, my Little Writer” Nathaniel states, his voice is so soft and sweet, Marc feels like melting. 

“Well, I really want to know, you planned all this after all, what do you have on your hands?” the noiret asks and Ntahaniel knows this is the time, he takes a deep breathe and breaks the hug, he looks at his boyfriend and can’t help the lovestruck smile he is sure is on his lips, Marc looks gorgeous— he is grateful he decided to not make the outfit with a skirt, otherwise he is sure his mind wouldn’t resist it because even after so many years he is still kind of a bi disaster when it come to his partner— the young man takes a moment to appreciate the beauty of his boyfriend and then he starts the speech he has been practicing since a week ago. 

“Marc, we have known each other for more than a decade, we have dated for ten long years and those have been the best of my life, because you were there with me.” He cups Marc’s face between his hands, he makes sure to look into those precious emeralds he so loves. 

“I know our start was not good, I was a jerk, however, you being the angel you are forgave me easily even when you had all the right to stay angry at me, you were understanding and so sweet, I honestly didn’t deserve your kindness, that’s why I made my duty to earn it, because is so short time you showed me the wonderful person and friend you are” Marc leans into his hold, he puts his free hand— the one that is not holding the bouquet— over Nathaniel’s hand. 

“It was a misunderstand, also I get why you did it, you apologized like a thousand of times and that was all I needed, besides, you showed to me the kind and wonderful person you are too, Ritter you are worth everything” Marc states, his eyes are so sincere and his voice is soft and sweet, Nathaniel feels his cheeks warmer and it takes all of him to not melt then and there, he has a mission. He kisses Marc’s forehead and continues. 

“Thanks, my love. As I was saying, you were nice, maybe too nice for your own good but that is just one of the things I love about you” that earns a little giggle from Marc. “And I’m grateful for that, because that let me know you better and I could met one of the best friends I ever had and the love of my life, It was very easy to fall for you, you are amazing, every moment I spend with you just made my feelings grow until I feared I would not hold them back any longer, then you surprised me with your courage at confessing your feelings for me, I don’t know if I would have been brave enough to doing it myself, but still that was one of the best days of my life, for once my feelings were returned and for the most incredible boy, How I was so lucky?” 

Marc's eyes seems to get brighter, surely remembering that day. 

“Like I said in one of my letters, our relationship blossomed like a beautiful and healthy flower, one we adore to take care of, one as beautiful and special as a rose” As he says this he puts one of his hands behind Marc’s ear and when he brings it back he makes appear a red rose, Marc looks at him with awe. “Jean is a good teacher, you know?” he says and winks at him, he puts the rose in Marc's ear, making him look even more lovely. 

“Not even that rose can compare to your beauty, my Prince” Marc playfully punches him in the arm, his face getting ten differents shades of red. 

“You are such a flatterer” 

“Hey! I’m just saying facts” the redhead retorts and cups the writer's face again. 

“We have been through a lot, happy and sad moments, good and bad memories, it has been years of adventures together, years that I would not change for anything, not even the bad moments because they are part of who we are, we are here thanks to them. Everyday I’m happy because I wake up at your side, because you are in my life and I want it to stay like that, I love you, Marc, and I want to share the rest of my life with you, that’s why… “

He kneels on one knee and takes out a little black velvet box, Marc gasps and brings one of his hands to his mouth, the other tightens his grip on his bouquet. This is really happening? 

“Marc Anciel, Mal’aj, my Yareaj, I really love you, not human words can describe what I feel for you and nothing will make me happier than sharing our lives together. Would you give me the honor to marry me and share your life with mine?” When Nathaniel opens the box and shows the sun and moon themed rings it takes just five second for Marc to fully process what is happening and he can feel his eyes getting wet, he lets escape a sob and then he starts to cry of pure joy. 

Ten years ago, Nathaniel would have panicked thinking that he did something wrong, but after so many years he is already an expert in reading his boyfriend, he knows him like the palm of his hand, he learned how to differentiate his cries of sadness, anxiety, anger and tiredness from the cries of joy, and the huge smile on those red painted lips and the mirth in those gorgeous green eyes is enough to make him know those are tears of joy. This time he just waits patiently for his partner to gather himself. 

Marc knowing that his voice won’t cooperate with him right now does the next best thing; he throws himself at Nathaniel and wraps his arms around his neck— he is still holding the bouquet— Nathaniel stumbles a little but manages to regain equilibrium, he wraps on of his arms around Marc’s waist, then Marc kisses him in the lips, a slow, sweet kiss that takes his breath away. 

When they pull apart Nathaniel sees Marc’s face is tear stained— but still beautiful— the writer doesn’t bother to brush away the tears that keep coming. “So, this is a yes?” he asks even when he already knows the answer. 

“Of course it is a yes! Yes! I would love to marry you, to share our lives, I love you, Nathaniel, I love you so much!” the noiret breaths and the happiness explodes inside Nathaniel’s chest. He wraps his other arm around the writer’s waist and lifts him up, he spins him around, they both laugh feeling happy, complete, excited; Nathaniel spins him some more before gently putting him down and reclaiming a kiss from his mouth. 

When they pull apart Nathaniel takes Marc’s ring and gently slips it on the writer’s right ring finger, he keeps the gloved hand in his and kisses the metal band, then he offers the remaining ring to Marc. “Could you please?” Marc responds by carefully putting aside the bouquet and the messenger bag, with shaking hands he takes the ring and delicately slips it into Nathaniel’s right ring finger, he also kisses the metal jewelry. 

“I love you” they say at the same time, the creative duo share one more passionate kiss, Nathaniel’s arms are tightly wrapped around Marc’s waist, the writer’s delicate fingers softly tangle themselves into the red locks of Nathaniel, gently stroking the hair. 

When they break the kiss they rest their foreheads together, right now are just the two of them, the decorations around them, the soft melody still playing, the people below them on the street, nothing of that matter. They stare at each other's eyes, getting lost in them, mirth, love and excitement filling their hearts, bodies and souls. 

They don’t know how much time they stayed like that, holding each other, getting lost in each other’s eyes, they just know that they are happy, they are complete, they are together and that’s all they need to know. 

> “ _And the Little Writer said yes, he accepted to share his life with his dear Artist, they were happy and excited to start this new story, to keep loving each other._
> 
> _This is not the end, is just a new beginning”_

_'It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye' - The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry._

**Author's Note:**

> This is Canon in D Major: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlprozGcs80  
> This is The Little Prince's intro: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdEmV9s3icg


End file.
